


The Ultimate One-Up

by myono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myono/pseuds/myono
Summary: Baekhyun and Sehun spend a Christmas together that they’ll never forget.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Ultimate One-Up

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with more writing!! this is complete fluff! it’s almost too soft for me which is truly saying something 😐 i hope y’all enjoy it!  
> any and all typos are my own, i wanted to do my best to check this but god i’m lazy 🥴

Winter break has just begun for SNU students, but Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to be happy. His boyfriend Sehun went home for Christmas while he’s alone because his parents abandoned him for a vacation in Hawaii.  
Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to go with Sehun, but he insisted that he didn’t want to intrude. Sehun tried to convince him, but it was fruitless.

It’s only been 2 days since Sehun left, Baekhyun almost feels pathetic but his yearning overpowers it.  
None of his friends can hang out, they all went home.  
The only thing he has to entertain himself is work.  
But, he’s already decided that he’s not doing work until the last minute.  
So he’s lying in bed, freshly showered and moping because he really misses Sehun.  
Baekhyun thinks he’s crazy when he hears the door to their apartment opening.  
When he looks up from his phone, he sees Sehun standing there, bundled up in layers of clothing to bare the cold winter air.

“Sebongie!” Baekhyun exclaims, dropping his phone and running to his boyfriend. Sehun opens his arms as Baekhyun crushes him in a hug.  
“Hey baby,” Sehun chuckles, nuzzling in Baekhyun’s neck, arms wrapped around him.  
Baekhyun pulls away to peck Sehun’s lips, holding his face, “What are you doing here, you’re supposed to be home,” he asks, pulling the other to sit on his bed.

“I was home, but I’ve been so bored the past 2 days that I came back to get you,” Sehun replies, falling backwards on the bed. Baekhyun gets on top of the other, straddling his waist, and lies himself on Sehun’s chest.  
“I told you I don’t wanna intrude Sehun, you shouldn’t have left,” Baekhyun burrows his face into the soft shirt under him.  
“I know, but I really want you to spend the holiday with us, we’ve already been together for 2 years, it’s not weird.”  
“Are you sure it’s okay?”  
“Yes! It’ll be fine.” Sehun laughs, rubbing Baekhyun’s back.  
Baekhyun sighs, “Okay, help me pack.”

It only took an hour to pack a good amount of Baekhyun’s clothes into a suitcase. It’s only 6pm, and it’ll take another hour to get back to Sehun’s house.  
Sehun lets Baekhyun pick the radio station they listen to, and quiet Christmas music fills the car.  
“Do your parents know you came to get me?” His left hand is resting on Sehun’s right that’s between them.  
“Yeah, they wanted me to come get you, I was gonna call first, but they told me to make it a surprise.” Sehun flips his hand up to intertwine their fingers.

“I can’t believe that,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “here I was worried about nothing.”  
He brings their intertwined hands in front of him, tracing the prominent veins on Sehun’s hand.  
“So is it just gonna be your parents and your brother?”  
“Nope, my aunts and uncles too.”

“What!” Baekhyun shouts, hand squeezing Sehun’s.  
“Ow! Let go!”  
“Sehun, I’m not prepared to meet them! I’m in pajamas I can’t go in there like this,” Baekhyun complains.

“Baby calm down! It’s not a big deal, who cares if you’re not dressed up, they won’t care.”  
“But I should at least put actual clothes on.”  
Baekhyun doesn’t even let Sehun say another word before he’s unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching to the back to open his suitcase.  
He has to turn around in the passenger seat to get the zipper fully around and once he does, he takes out a t-shirt and jeans to change into.  
“Where are you changing? Do you want me to pull over somewhere?”  
“No, I’ll just do it here.” Baekhyun is already unzipping his coat, and untying his sweatpants.

Sehun doesn’t say anything else, but silently turns the heat up a bit so Baekhyun doesn’t get cold.  
Once he’s changed, Baekhyun shoves the pajamas back into the suitcase and shuts it again.  
“I can change back into those later when it’s time for bed.” He adjusts his jeans and puts his jacket and seat belt back on.

Sehun only giggles in reply.  
“What’s funny?” Baekhyun smiles.  
“You’re just ...you're so cute.”  
Baekhyun smiles wider, taking Sehun’s hand back into his as the atmosphere returns to its previous state.

“Oh! Just an FYI, my cousins are teenagers and super bratty. I deal with them every year, don’t let them convince you of anything bad they say about me.”  
Baekhyun laughs loudly at the thought of Sehun’s cousins trying to sabotage him.  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine, how many are there?”  
“Four, two from my moms side and two from my dads. They’re the perfect quartet because they always cause some type of trouble every damn holiday.”

Baekhyun laughs again, even harder after seeing Sehun pout.  
“My suffering is not funny, I don’t get why you’re laughing so hard.”  
Baekhyun smacks Sehun’s thigh, “You’re being over dramatic.”  
“Just you wait and see.”

It’s just shy of 7:10 by the time they arrive at Sehun’s home.  
“Your house is nice. Big.” Baekhyun gawks at it. It’s not mansion huge, but it’s bigger than average.  
“Thank you. Holidays have always been hosted at ours, so having a semi-big house is useful,”  
Sehun shuts everything off and kills the ignition.  
Both he and Baekhyun get out of the car, but Baekhyun doesn’t take any steps forward.  
Sehun gets his suitcase out of the backseat, grabs his hand, and starts pulling him toward the house.

“Come on Baek, everything is going to be fine. Everyone is going to love you and it’ll be a fun night, better than being alone at our place.” Sehun pleads.  
“Besides, I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” He brings Baekhyun's hand to his lips, leaving a light kiss.  
Baekhyun pouts, pulling Sehun towards him and kissing him lightly.  
“Thank you,” he coos, stroking Sehun’s cheek.  
Sehun bends down to kiss Baekhyun once more, harder than before.  
“No! Not now please, we have to go inside,” Baekhyun giggles, covering his mouth.  
“They can wait 5 more minutes.”  
A loud whistle stops Sehun from continuing.  
When the two look towards the interruption, there’s an open window with 4 heads sticking out of it.

“Oi!” Sehun yells, “Don’t you know spying on people is rude!”

“No,” comes a unison response.

Sehun sighs in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just go tell everyone we’re here, please?”  
The teens go back inside, and the couple finally gets to the front door. It’s already unlocked when Sehun pushes it open.

Immediately both are overcome with the smell of gingerbread and vanilla.  
Sehun’s family is scattered around the living room and kitchen, and all heads turn towards them.  
A loud yell of Baekhyun’s name alerts the two.  
Sehun’s mother is walking towards them, arms open wide.  
“Sweetie how are you!” She pulls Baekhyun into a warm, welcoming hug.  
“Hi mama,” Baekhyun squeezes her tightly, “I’m so great now that I’m here.”  
“We’re glad you’re here. She cups his face lightly before pinching his cheeks.  
“Did I hear Baekhyun?” Sehun’s father comes down the stairs. He rushes to the three and pulls Baekhyun into a hug, rougher than Sehun’s mother, but just as loving.  
“I’m so glad you’re here son, we were so tired of Sehun complaining about how much he missed you.”  
Baekhyun snorts at that, turning to Sehun whos blushing dark red.  
“You didn’t have to rat me out like that!”

A voice calls out to them, “Enough embarrassing Sehun! Bring your boyfriend over here and introduce him to the rest of us!”  
Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him around his parents to the other people in the room.  
“Baekhyun this is my Aunt Jisoo, my uncle Jaehyuk, my other aunt, Hyejin, and my other uncle, Hoseon.”  
Baekhyun shakes all of their hands as they smile at him,  
“Aren’t you the cutest thing,” Aunt Jisoo gushes, “so handsome as well.”  
“Thank you ma’am.”

Once he steps back, Sehun points to the four teenagers, “The four gremlins from earlier, Jiyeon, Jieun, Dohyun and Dowon,” Sehun says with very little enthusiasm.  
The four get up without Baekhyun even having to move, shake his hand and say “Nice to meet you,” one at a time.  
He responds naturally, smiling kindly despite previous  
events.  
“Sehun don’t call them gremlins!” his mother scolds.  
“He’s just mad because we interrupted him and Baekhyun in the driveway!” Jiyeon shouts, pointing an accusatory finger in Sehun’s direction.

The other 3 nod in confirmation at the other adults.  
“Why? What were they doing?” Sehun’s father questions.  
“Nothin-”  
“Making out!”  
“No we weren’t!” Sehun protests.  
“Kids, if Sehun and Baekhyun wanna make out in the driveway then we can’t stop them, they’re adults.”

The teens scoff but don’t say anything else, and Sehun silently celebrates what he considers a victory.  
Sehun’s parents usher them to sit on one of the couches that’s empty and sit next to them.  
“So, tell us everything! How long have you two been together? When did you meet?” Aunt Hyejin clasps her hands, waiting for them to speak.  
The couple send each other a look, and Baekhyun decides to answer her.

“Well we’ve been together for 2 years and like...6 months, but we’ve known each other since freshman year of high school, so 7 years in total!” Baekhyun grabs Sehun’s thigh as he speaks.  
“Wow! I’m surprised you haven’t been together longer.”  
Sehun was about to say something but Baekhyun cuts him off, “We could’ve been together longer if Sehun had asked me out sooner,” he says slyly, smirking at his boyfriend while everyone shifts their attention to him.  
“Was he too shy to ask you out?” Dowon asks.  
“Not surprising,” Dohyun blurts carelessly.  
Sehun glares at the two boys, and they smile in return.

“Okay, I’ll admit-“ Sehun begins, “I liked him from the beginning of freshman year when I first met him. We became friends because of a mutual friend but I was too scared to talk to him. He started talking to me because he knew I was shy and I opened up but never confessed. High school passed and I never had the courage to tell him about my feelings. When graduation came, we found out we were going to the same college so I still had hope. I was finally gonna ask him out but he did it first!” he finishes exasperatedly.

The teens laugh at his confession, “So you finally got the guts to ask him out after 4 years but he beat you to it? That’s embarrassing, how did you let that happen!”  
Jieun ridicules.

“It’s not like I wanted to be a weenie!” Sehun crosses his arms at the attack.

“Trust me when I say, I have basically done every ‘first’ in our relationship.” Baekhyun promises, laughing when Sehun pinches his thigh.  
“That’s not true!”  
“I asked you out first, I kissed you first, I said I love you first-”  
“We said I love you at the same time! Literally at the same time!”  
“Okay fine, but anything else I did first!”

“Wow you’re such a loser,” Jiyeon snorts.

“Just you wait,” Sehun points a finger at Baekhyun, ignoring her comment, “I’m gonna one up every single thing you’ve done first.”  
“I’d love to see you try,” Baekhyun teases.

“Okay enough of that, dinners gonna be ready soon, everyone needs to wash up and be at the table asap, Sebyung will be back soon!” Sehun’s mother urges.

Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s suitcase, “Come on,” he says, taking his hand and bringing him upstairs.  
At the end of the hall, Sehun opens the door in front of them, letting Baekhyun in first.  
The room is spacious, pristine white, with a matching desk in the upper right corner. A window sits in the middle of the wall facing them, and a large bed adjacent to it.

“Your room is nice,” Baekhyun compliments, immediately walking to the bed and flopping down on it.  
“Thanks, we can wash up in the bathroom right here,” he points to a door by the bed.  
They both wash their hands and head back downstairs.  
Sehun’s brother is there when they get inside the kitchen. He greets Baekhyun with a hug, informing him that he was at the store getting groceries for the next few days.

Dinner is a variety of food, and everyone is full by time they’re all finished. It’s not long before the food takes effect and causes them all to become drowsy, ready for bed.  
Baekhyun and Sehun say goodnight first, and make their way back to Sehun’s bedroom.  
Baekhyun changes back into the pajamas he was in earlier, and while Sehun is getting into the shower, he brushes his teeth and washes his face.  
He’s laying in Sehun’s bed for 20 minutes before the other finally emerges from the bathroom.  
He puts on underwear and a pair of sweatpants, forgoing a shirt.

Baekhyun snuggles up to him the minute he’s in bed.  
“I had fun today.” He wraps his arms around Sehun, nuzzling into his neck.  
“I knew you would. I’m so glad you’re here, I wouldn’t have survived one more day without you.”  
“I know,” Baekhyun pecks his lips and cheek, “you just need me that much.”  
Sehun rolls them over, pinning Baekhyun to the bed, and settles himself on his chest.  
“I do need you, always.”  
Baekhyun slowly runs his left hand through Sehun’s hair, the other rubbing his back up and down.  
“I need you too, always.”

The next morning, Baekhyun and Sehun agree to go out with Sehun’s cousins. Of course Sehun tried to say no, but unfortunately there was no denying his mother. They drove to an indoor ice skating rink not far from home, and the teens immediately separated from the adults to have their own fun.  
“You know how to skate right?” Sehun steps onto the ice first, offering his hand to Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun follows right behind him and takes his hand, “Yup, you?”  
Sehun nods, and the two start skating side by side.  
“So, what did you get me for Christmas?”  
Baekhyun nudges Sehun in the side as they skate.  
“You’ll see, I got you multiple things,” Sehun smirks, swinging their arms back and forth.  
“I have something really great planned, you only have to wait 2 more days.”  
Baekhyun pouts but doesn’t question him.

After that, the kids drag them anywhere they want to go.  
They go to the mall, and the kids spend their own money because Sehun refuses to pay for anything else.  
They eat at a restaurant inside, and Baekhyun gets to know the four better.  
They may have smart mouths, and bully Sehun constantly but Baekhyun finds that they’re very good kids.  
By the time they arrive home it’s past 7pm and the house is utterly quiet.  
The six are confused, the other adults are nowhere to be found.

Sehun goes into the kitchen and on the fridge is a post it.  
He reads it out loud for the others to hear, “We all went out to spend time together, we don’t know when we’ll be back, have fun but don’t do anything you’re not supposed to.”  
He goes back into the living room and everyone is seated on the couches.  
“Y’all heard me? That last part is directed towards you four.” He makes a ‘my eyes are on you’ gesture.

They don’t say anything but mumble quiet confirmations. Sehun sits next to Baekhyun on the largest couch and turns on the tv.  
“You wanna watch a movie?” He switches the tv from cable to Netflix, scrolling through.  
“They got the first two seasons of Haikyuu right? We should watch that,” Baekhyun points eagerly.  
Sehun finds the show and plays the first episode. Both relax into each other’s embrace and watch in silence.  
After half an hour, Dowon stands up, “Is your ps4 in the basement? Can I go down there?”  
Sehun nods without turning his attention to him, “Go head.”

Dowon goes around the couches to head downstairs, and the other three follow after him.  
Once the door closes behind them, Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s chin and plants a kiss on his lips.  
“Wanted to do that since this morning.”  
“So why didn’t you?” Baekhyun laughs, grabbing the remote and pausing the show.  
“Cause those ones wouldn’t let me, I know if I tried to they’d interrupt somehow,”  
Baekhyun giggles, rubbing Sehun’s arm, “You love them.”  
“I know I do! But all they wanna do is torture me!”  
“They love you though-”  
“Nope, they’ll hate me forever.”

Baekhyun scoffs, grabs Sehun’s wrist and pulls him off the couch. He takes them downstairs, and stands in front of Sehun’s cousins.  
“Kids, I have to ask you something.” The boys pause their game and the girls look up from their phones.  
“Do you hate your cousin? Be honest.” Baekhyun forces Sehun to stay put as the other tries to pull away.  
They all sport confused faces immediately. After sending each other some looks, Dohyun faces back forward, “No, why would we?”  
“Because he thinks you do,” Baekhyun says, “Is he right?”  
“Of course not!” Jiyeon says desperately.  
“I know we tease you a lot but we don’t hate you. We’re sorry if we made you think that,” Jieun adds.  
Both girls get up and barrel toward Sehun, hugging him tightly.  
“We love you.” Jiyeon mumbles, “ the guys too, they're always talking about how much they look up to you.”

“Hey-”  
“Don’t snitch!”

“Too late!” Jieun quips back at them as she and Jiyeon sit back down.  
Sehun beams at the two boys, and opens his arms, “Come on you two.”  
Both sigh but get up and into Sehun’s arms.  
He hugs them tightly, “I love you, all four of you. You may be gremlins but you’re my gremlins.”  
“Love you too.”  
After their bonding moment, Sehun and Baekhyun head back upstairs, and all the adults have arrived back home.  
“Oh there you are, the kids must be down there as well then?” Mrs. Oh heads towards the basement door when the two nod their heads.  
“Come upstairs we brought you all food!”  
The six of them sit down to eat the italian food brought for them, while the others go to the living room.

The rest of the night goes by fast, and before everyone knows it, they’re all retiring for bed.  
“Another great day gone by,” Sehun sighs, hugging Baekhyun tightly against his chest.  
Baekhyun hums, “It was, I love you so much.”

“I love you more. I can’t wait to give you your presents, I think this is gonna be my favorite Christmas ever.”

Baekhyun sucks his teeth, “Stop, you’re making me more and more excited.”

Sehun kisses Baekhyun firmly, “Be excited.” He strokes Baekhyun’s cheek, giving him the most adoring gaze. “Goodnight baby.”

“Night.”

Baekhyun wakes up before Sehun. When he goes downstairs, he sees that he’s the only one awake.  
He heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, and as its brewing, he looks around the Oh’s house and admired all the decorations.  
Bright lights hanging from the fireplace, around the curtains, a giant wreath above the tv, and of course the  
Christmas tree.  
The tree is as tall as the ceiling, decorated with beautiful red and gold lights with matching ornaments.  
There are even homemade ornaments on it, and Baekhyun spots a picture of Sehun within a styrofoam frame hanging right in front of him.  
Sehun is young, Baekhyun guesses high school, but he can’t tell when exactly it is.

“Sophomore year.”  
He turns around, and Sehun is standing behind him.  
“I had a feeling it might’ve been then,” Baekhyun looks up at his boyfriend and strokes his arm, “you still look the same though.”  
Baekhyun goes back to the kitchen with Sehun in tow and starts making him a cup of coffee .  
Sehun kisses his cheek when he hands him the mug, “Merry Christmas Eve.”  
“Merry Christmas Eve babe,” Baekhyun stands on his toes to kiss Sehun quickly.

Sehun doesn’t let him get far before he’s wrapping his free arm around Baekhyun and connecting their lips again.  
“You taste like peppermint,” both say simultaneously.  
They giggle at one another before finishing their coffee in the kitchen and then retreating back to Sehun’s room to go back to sleep.

By the time the couple wakes up again, it’s 2 in the afternoon, “They must not be doing much if nobody came to wake us up.” Sehun stretches, following Baekhyun into the bathroom.  
Baekhyun is messing with his hair in the mirror, throwing it around wildly.  
Sehun laughs, taking his own hands and running them through Baekhyun’s hair as well.  
“Shower with me,” Baekhyun says, turning to his boyfriend.  
Sehun nods, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and undressing while Baekhyun does the same.

They wash their bodies, brush their teeth and wash their faces.  
They may be in there for longer than needed, but neither of them realize.  
When they get out they’re all wrinkly and look like raisins, but it doesn't matter because they’re awake and refreshed.  
They put on clothes and go downstairs, where everyone is gathered in the living room.  
The rest of Christmas Eve is spent relaxing, barely moving a muscle. The cozy, warm environment of the home makes them feel at ease.  
Around 8, they eat a mini feast, saving the big one for tomorrow.  
Everyone turns it at 11, all excited for the next morning to come, especially the couple, but for different reasons.

Baekhyun remembers almost every Christmas morning he’s had, but he’s never been as excited as this one.  
He and Sehun were woken up at 12 by the quartet.  
Once they were washed up and everyone was gathered in the living room, they started opening gifts.  
The teens got what they asked for, clothes, electronics.  
Jieun got the art supplies she asked for, Dohyun got kitchen supplies to pursue his love of cooking.  
Dowon got a new laptop for his animation projects and Jiyeon got all the makeup she asked for, she really loves doing makeup. Sehun got them little things as well.

When it came to Baekhyun and Sehun, they exchanged gifts and Baekhyun insists Sehun open his first.  
Baekhyun got Sehun a really expensive wine that Sehun loves. He’s only had it once, and never got around to buying it again.  
“Baek, wow.” Sehun is in awe at the wine, caressing the luxury bottle. “Let’s open it!” He thrusts it in the adults direction and they agree.  
After drinking some wine, Sehun continues opening his presents.  
Baekhyun got him a lot of clothes… like a lot of clothes.  
Sweaters, jeans, new shoes, cologne, all the little things Sehun loves.

When Sehun is finished opening his, he ushers Baekhyun to open his.  
He got Baekhyun similar things, including his favorite skin care products, lotions, essential oils.  
Baekhyun loves using his humidifier whenever he can, and he uses the essential oils to help relax.  
He also got Baekhyun multiple of his favorite candles, the man nearly drools everytime he smells them.  
Baekhyun kisses him, grateful for the gifts.

After everyone has opened their gifts, they spend the day eating, watching christmas movies, and drinking hot chocolate (and wine).  
They eat a big feast that Dohyun prepared, with the help of his brother and cousins.  
“Dohyun this food is absolutely amazing, thank you so much!” Baekhyun praises, his compliment causing Dohyun to flush pink. “Thank you,” he says with a shy smile.

Around 7, Sebyung claims he has to go somewhere, but promises he’ll be back quickly.  
Baekhyun and Sehun go to Sehun’s room to be alone, but when they’re walking through the doorway, Sehun stops him.  
He points above them, and Baekhyub sees a mistletoe hanging. Baekhyun snorts at Sehun’s cheeky smile, but kisses his boyfriend anyway.  
After Baekhyun is finally able to pry Sehun off his lips, he flops onto the bed, snuggling into its warmth.  
Sehun comes to lay beside him, throwing an arm around his waist.

They lay in silence, it’s comfortable and relaxing.  
Baekhyun feels himself start to fall asleep, until Sehun’s phone chimes.  
He looks over confused as Sehun jumps up so quickly, as if he was scared.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing,” Sehun dismisses, “I’ll be right back.”  
At that, he gets up and leaves the room in a hurry.  
Baekhyun is even more confused, he wants to go after him but something is telling him to stay where he is.

Not even 5 minutes later, Sehun comes back, but now he’s smiling.  
Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him.  
“I have one more present for you.” Sehun comes over to the bed, and pulls Baekhyun to the edge of it.  
“Oh?”  
“Close your eyes, don’t open them.”  
Baekhyun is reluctant, but does as he’s told.  
He hears Sehun’s footsteps get quieter, then louder again, and the door closing.  
He feels Sehun standing in front of him, “Open your eyes!”

When he does, Baekhyun gasps loudly.  
Sehun is holding a small, white puppy in front of him.  
“Sehun…”  
Baekhyun takes the puppy out of his boyfriends arms and into his.  
“Oh my god.” Baekhyun is almost speechless as he stares, mouth open wide at the puppy.  
“I got him for us, I thought he would be a nice addition to our apartment.” Sehun runs his hand over the puppy, petting him gently.  
“Sehun, he’s so cute,” Baekhyun coos, and the puppy’s ears perked up at his voice, turning towards him.  
His little eyes stare at him, and then he’s standing on his hind legs to lick Baekhyun’s nose.  
Baekhyun giggles, “Is he really ours?”  
“He’s really ours, and I have something else to tell you.”  
“What?”

Sehun takes a deep breath in, and exhales, before taking Baekhyun’s free hand and grabbing his attention.  
“Look at me.”  
Baekhyun nods, and even the puppy gives Sehun his attention.  
“Byun Baekhyun, I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you. I may have been young, and maybe I didn’t completely understand love then like I do now, but all I knew was that I wanted you in my life for as long as possible.”

Baekhyun starts to smile, blushing deep pink, but his eyes don’t leave Sehun’s.

“When I was able to finally call you mine, that was the happiest day of my life, and nothing has ever beat that day. I’m so grateful for you inserting yourself into my life and never leaving my side. Every day I spend with you is never a regret. I think about you when I wake up, throughout the day, before I go to sleep, when I’m sleeping. When I’m with you, when I’m not with you, my mind is always filled with thoughts of you.  
I love you more than anything in this world.”

Baekhyun has tears in his eyes when Sehun is done, he opens his mouth, and closes it again.  
“I don’t even know what to say,” he begins. He can barely utter a word, but Sehun cuts him off.  
“Don’t worry, I just want you to say one thing, or maybe more if you’re compelled to. Read his collar.” He motions his head towards the puppy.

When Baekhyun finds the collar, he sees a message engraved on a heart tag attached.  
“Will you marry me,” he whispers quietly to himself.  
It doesn’t take him long to come to the realization, because Sehun is sliding off the bed to kneel in front of him, on one knee.  
He pulls out a box from his pocket, and when he opens it, a beautiful ring is presented to him.  
He gasps quietly, and gapes at the ring.  
“Like I said, I love you more than anything in this world and I’d give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

The tears in Baekhyun’s eyes are falling. He feels them dripping on his hand. Baekhyun puts the puppy on the bed next to him and wipes the tears.  
“I … oh my god.”  
Sehun smiles at him, and Baekhyun decides right then.  
“Yes.”  
He’s nodding his head rapidly, “Yes, god yes.”  
Sehun laughs in joy, pulling himself and Baekhyun up.  
Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss, holding the sides of his face.

When they pull away, Sehun takes Baekhyun’s left hand, and slides the ring onto his ring finger.  
“I actually got a matching set,” he pulls another box out of his pocket, “I want everyone to know I’m engaged to the most amazing man on the planet.”  
He hands Baekhyun the other box, it’s a ring identical to the other, and Baekhyun feels so satisfied sliding it onto Sehun’s finger as well.  
“I-.” Baekhyun breathes deeply, and then he’s laughing into his hands.  
“We’re engaged?” He looks up into Sehun’s eyes, they’re glossy, matching his own.  
Sehun nods, “We’re engaged.”

He hugs Sehun tightly, kissing his exposed skin.  
“I love you, so much. Words can’t explain how much I love you. Everything you said… I feel the same way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Baekhyun holds onto Sehun’s shoulders, wiping a stray tear that leaves Sehun’s eye.  
The puppy starts barking and jumping on the bed and when they turn their attention to him he lifts his paw and waves it at them.  
Sehun picks the puppy up, “What should we name you?”

“Well he’s white and fluffy, we could name him Snowball! It may be cliche but I think it works for him.” Baekhyun ruffles his fur and nuzzles his nose, and the fur ball does it back.  
Sehun silently coos at his boyfriend and their puppy, “Okay, Snowball.”  
Snowball barks when he hears the name, an audible confirmation that he likes the name.  
“Do your parents know about this?” Baekhyun asks, turning to Sehun with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, and my brother. He’s the one who went to pick Snowball up. Your parents know too, actually.”

“How?”

Sehun takes his hand, and starts to lead him back downstairs.  
He peeks around the corner, and gestures for Baekhyun to do the same.  
When he does, he sees his parents sitting with Sehun’s on the couch.  
“You brought my parents here?” Baekhyun whispers.  
“I wanted them to be here when we got engaged.” Sehun strokes Baekhyun’s cheek, smiling at the joy in his eyes.

They intertwine their hands before stepping into the living room quietly.  
“Hi,” Baekhyun says, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
“Hi sweetie,” Baekhyun’s mother says, opening her arms.  
Baekhyun gives Snowball to Sehun and hugs his parents.  
His cousins are making grabby hands at Snowball, so he gives him up to them, and makes his way to stand next to Baekhyun.  
“Did you do it?” Sehun’s mother asks, subtly looking down at their hands.  
Sehun nods, “Yeah, I did it.”

Suddenly, both mothers squeal and rise from the couch to hug their sons.  
“What happened?” Dowon’s head snaps up, causing a domino effect to hit the others.  
Baekhyun and Sehun show the four their left hands, and all four pairs of eyes widen.  
“You proposed!” Jiyeon shouts.  
“You actually did something first!”

“Well I did say I was going to one-up him,” Sehun grins smugly.  
“That’s what you meant? I didn’t even think of it like that, I thought you were just trying to make yourself sound cool,” Baekhyun pouts, stabbing Sehun in the side with his finger.

He jerks away from him laughing, “Well you obviously didn’t know yet.”

Everyone continues to congratulate the newly engaged couple, and Baekhyun can’t help but text all their friends, and post a shot of his hand, ring in full view, on his instagram.

When they’re in bed hours later, Snowball in between them, Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off Sehun.  
“What?” Sehun stares back, raising his left hand to take hold of Baekhyun’s right.  
“We’re engaged.”  
“We are.”  
“I’m so happy.”  
“I am too.”  
Baekhyun kisses Sehun softly, on his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and finally his lips.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you.”  
Snowball whines softly.  
“And we definitely love you fluff ball.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp that’s it, i hope u liked it :D  
> my twitter is @sbkgrv if u wanna talk about fic, sebaek, or random shit  
> i have many other wips and i’m somehow always getting new ideas!! here’s to more writing in the future 🥂


End file.
